A comparison was made of the severity of chronic doxorubicin cardiotoxicity in adult male spontaneously hypertensive rats (SHR) and in genetically related normotensive Wistar-Kyoto rats. Spontaneously hypertensive rats were found to be much more sensitive than normotensive rats to the cardiotoxic effects of doxorubicin.